A Night To Remember
by Rajak Torrent
Summary: What? Brendan muttered as he looked up towards the sky where Wally was pointing, just as Wally leaned over and kissed him....Bendan x Wally ONESHOT


**A Night To Remember**

**By: Rajak Torrent**

**Disclamer: I don't own Pokemon.**

**Notes: **

**Bold: Thoughts**

_Italics: _**Flashbacks  
**

Brendan walked into Petalburg City with a great new hope of becoming the Pokemon Master, and with a quick smile at his dream he turned into a doorway on his left, almost knocking over a woman standing with a young boy.

"Oh, my... I am so sorry! Are you alright ma'am?" Brendan, startled a bit, looked at the lady who just gave him a smile.

"It's alright, you didn't see me. You should watch where you are going though; maybe spend a little less time dreaming?" The lady looked at Brendan and ruffled the hair on the head of the boy she was standing next too.

"Well, could you show me how to get to the gym from here? I am going to become a Pokemon Master and I need to win some more badges."

"Well you go down the next street, take a left at the red mailbox, a left at the pokemart, a right at the poke center, another right at the white house, then you go straight until you get to the park, and you take another left when you to the street after the second set of benches in the park." The lady stood silent a moment, taking a large breath," but... if you would like to have lunch with us, Wally and I can take you there."

"Lunch, oh no, I couldn't..." Brendan rubbed his hands together in a nervous way before starting to turn around again towards the street.

"Please will you stay?" The lady asked, "We are having sandwiches, you don't have to stay long."

"Well, I guess I could stay, are you sure this isn't too much trouble?"

"Oh pish-posh, it's no trouble at all, come in this is my house."

Brendan, 17, tall for his age and slender, with soft hazel eyes and snow white hair, took a cautious step toward the door which the lady was holding open and looked at the boy, who stared back at him with big round innocent eyes.

Once inside, Brendan sat down at the table with the boy sitting across from him, while his mother fumbled around in the kitchen banging pots and pans together around in a cupboard.

"What's your name?" Brendan asked the boy, who appeared to be very shy, as he shifted in his seat.

"It's Wally," the boy said with a cough.

"Do you like Pokemon Wally? I am going to be a Pokemon Master."

"I love Pokemon, but my mom won't let me train because the air here is making me sick and she thinks that if I train I will only get worse."

"Oh, I'm sorry..." Brendan said thinking about how there might be a way he could go out with Wally and train.

"What are you boys talking about in here?" Wally's mom asked, walking in with a plateful of sandwiches for the two of them.

"Well Wally here was telling me how much he'd want to come and train with me on my way to become a Pokemon Master," Brendan said winking at Wally.

"Yeah mom how cool would that be? I might be a Pokemon Master someday when I get older!" Wally exclaimed with a beaming smile.

"A Pokemon Master? Wally, we talked about this before, you aren't just going to leave and go train... Did you forget your condition? You can't train; it will only make you sicker." Wally's mom gave Wally a hard look before looking at Brendan. "Brendan, Wally can't just go out and train, he is very very sick."

"I wouldn't just let him go off," Brendan gave Wally's mom a challenging look, "he'd be with me the whole time, we would be training partners. I wouldn't let him out of my sight."

"I don't know... When his father gets home you will have to bring it up with him. I don't think it would be a very good idea but you can ask him, he should be home soon." Wally's mom said to Brendan, just as Wally's father walked in.

"Hey Wally! How's my boy today?!... And who is your friend?" Wally's father asked looking at the boy who was sitting at the kitchen table.

"Dad this is Brendan! He is going to be a Pokemon Master and he wants me to go and train with him!" Wally's eyes told his father exactly how much this meant to the boy, and he felt very happy that Wally was this excited about something.

"Well Brendan, I know your father. I sent him a letter just the other day. I told him that I would keep an eye out for you, because he said that you would be heading through this way." Wally's father held out his hand for Brendan to shake, "It does seem you have gotten my boy very excited about this Pokemon adventure though... I think it would be okay for him to go with you; you both can meet your father in Rustborough. But... you do know that he isn't in the best of health here don't you?"

"Yes sir." Brendan replied, "But, the fresh air and travel would be good for him, plus I could teach him a thing or two about becoming a Pokemon Master that way someday he could become a Pokemon Master too, like I want to become."

"That sounds good, and it reminds me that Wally I have a present for you that I have been holding on for you for a long time." Wally's father left the room before returning carrying a small wooden box. "Here Wally, I thought one day something like this might come up, so here you are." Wally's father handed him the small box while his mother stared, pale faced and open mouthed at what her husband had just given their son; Wally on the other hand opened the box and then jumped up in excitement.

"Dad! A pokeball! Is there a pokemon in it? What kind of Pokemon is it? Can I open it?" Wally was almost too excited to speak.

"Slow down Wally... It's a Ralts and it's all yours. You can open it but I'd rather you wait until you finish packing your backpack for your trip." Wally's dad held out a new Pokemon backpack equipped with all the latest gadgets and gizmos and pointed to the stairs.

"Thanks dad! Did you hear that mom? Dad says I can go on the trip with Brendan!" Wally gave his father a quick hug before grabbing the pack out of his hand and heading off up the stairs towards his room to pack his clothes and gear that he would need on the trip out of town.

"Why did you just tell him that? Why are you letting him do this? You know just as well as I do that he can't do it," Wally's mom glared at her husband before turning again to Brendan, "I hope you know what you are getting into Brendan, Wally hasn't ever done anything like this before. If anything happens to him I don't know what I'll do. I can't believe he is going to do this, but here Brendan you will probably want to leave immediately, you should take your sandwiches for the road."

"Thank you very much ma'am, I promise nothing will happen to Wally." As Brendan finished his thank-yous Wally came jumping down the stairs with a backpack now stocked full of things he would need on their journey.

"I am ready to go Brendan!" Wally shouted to Brendan heading towards the door and fumbling with the handle.

"Whoa there Wally, why don't we say goodbye... We won't be back for a while you know." Brendan said to Wally pulling his hand back off the door.

"Ok, ok..." Wally replied running over to his parents and hugging them both, "I'll give you a call when I get my first gym badge okay? I can't wait to show you how good Ralts and I get! Bye Mom! Bye Dad!" Wally yelled as he ran off after Brendan down the street and turned the corner.

After walking for a while, all through town to the entrance of the nearby woods, Petalburg Woods, which led to Rustborough City Brendan stopped walking and sat down on a fallen log. Wally sat down next to him and pulled out a water bottle taking a sip and letting his Ralts out of its ball to roam in the grass.

"It shouldn't take too long to get through these woods Wally; we should be in Rustbourough before dark."

"That sounds good to me! Let's go!"

The two then gathered up their things and headed into the Petalburg Woods.

"Are we going to find cool Pokemon in here Brendan?" Wally asked, just itching to have a battle with his new Ralts.

"Yeah, Wally we will. Come on let's go this way," Brendan replied with a smile leading Wally off the trail and into a darker thicker part of the woods.

"I'm so excited Brendan! I can't wait to find a cool pokemon too catch!"

"Calm down Wally, you're going to end up scaring all of the pokemon around here away."

"Sorry..." Wally mumbled a little hurt.

A few moments later, Brendan stopped suddenly and held up his hand and motioned for Wally to stop walking too. "Did you hear that Wally?"

"No... What was it? A pokemon?"

"Maybe, we should follow it though; it might be a rare pokemon like Shedinja."

"Yeah, let's go after it! Which way did it head?"

"Wally... You need to keep your voice down, or you are going to scare it again."

"I'm sorry!"

"Wally, keep it down!"

"Sorry." Wally said in a faint whisper.

"That's better. Now, I think it sounded like it was heading this way."

Brendan said pointing into yet a deeper place in the woods, farther from the path and the way to Rustborough City. "Let's head through here a while and see if we can find it."

The two headed on after the mysterious sound, until the sun started to fade through the dense trees overhead casting shadows on everything on the ground. "Wally, we might want to get ready to start heading back to the path. The pokemon we were chasing is probably long gone by now anyways. I think we have to go this way," Brendan muttered

"Brendan where are we? I'm getting hungry!"

"Wally, I'm not sure, but it might be better if we stayed the night here... I still have my sandwich left that your mom packed us so we can share that for dinner."

"Ok, I'm cold though Brendan..."

"Stop complaining Wally. Here come over here and you can sit close to me and I'll tell you a story."

_...It was a while ago, May and I were on our way to Fortree, we were on Route 125... We had decided to keep walking that night in hopes that we might find some different pokemon. The deeper and deeper we went though, the more we started to question whether or not we were following the right path. The moon was shining; it was a warm evening, when you could hear the Nijasks and the Shidinjas in the distant clearings... Something just came over us..._

_"Brendan, do you know where we are? I am getting kinda worried that we won't make it to Fortree to meet the Professor." May said, sitting down against a large oran tree, burying her head in her arms._

_"May, it's okay. I know we'll be there soon; Fortree isn't much farther then through these next couple of clearings. Brendan replied trying to reassure May, as he sat down next to her. _

_"I sure hope you're right..."_

_Brendan thought to himself a moment, he had always liked May... That was why he was so happy to be out on this trip with her, it was time he could spend with her alone. He had wondered in the past if she liked him back, but with this thought in his mind again Brendan looked at May and what he had gotten himself into, then cautiously, unsure of how she would take it, he started to put his arm around her, but as she moved and looked the other way, he pulled it away again and pretended to stretch. A moment later, May turned quickly and faced Brendan, who was caught looking directly into her deep blue eyes. _

_"Oh uh yeah," May stammered looking away and blushing. "Do we have anything we can eat out here, besides berries?"_

_"Uh well I have a few biscuits we didn't eat from the other day." Brendan said taking his backpack and pulling out a small bag of biscuits._

_"Actually now that I think about it, I'm not that hungry right now," May mumbled with a sigh._

_Putting the biscuits back in his pack, Brendan made up his mind that he would finally tell May how much he loved her. Then with the zipping up of his pack, he moved a little closer to May and held his breath as he put his arm gently around her shoulders._

_"Brendan..." May whispered, leaning up against him. _

_Brendan, startled with the fact that May was alright with this then had to think fast about what to do next._

_"May. There's been something I have wanted to tell you for a long time..."_

_May turned her head and looked up at Brendan's hazel eyes, as he leaned his head down slowly and kissed her._

_"I love you May," Brendan stammered._

_"I love you too Brendan."_

_May and Brendan kissed again, this time long and passionately, finally able to express their feelings without the worry of not knowing what the other would think.  
_

"...You loved May... Brendan?"

"Yeah, I used to. But, after ..." Brendan went quiet and looked down.

"What happened? Why aren't you with May?"

"Err... well..." Brendan looked down, and then up at the moon, "something happened, and then she left." Brendan quickly looked the opposite way from Wally and cleared his throat. "Let's not talk about May anymore..."

A few minutes went by with Wally sitting quietly gazing at the stars above, before he moved next to Brendan and pointed to the sky. "That's the Big Dipper over there. When I was little my dad used to take me out secretly at night and we used to sit and watch them."

"Yeah, that's nice Wally..." Brendan mumbled with a sigh.

"Brendan..."

"What?" Brendan muttered as he looked up towards the sky where Wally was pointing, just as Wally leaned over and kissed him. Startled Brendan pulled away, standing up and leaning on a tree looking into the darker part of the trees.

"I-I-... Brendan... I'm so sorry." Wally said rubbing his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt. "I just wanted... I didn't mean it. You and May..." Wally stopped his sentence short and wiped the tears rolling down his cheeks. "I didn't mean it... Honest." Wally said, as he stood up crying and started to walk off into the dark.

After Wally had walked off, Brendan thought to himself... **May. We had so many good times. Wally didn't mean to hurt me. I should make it up to him; show him what being with May had taught me. I should show him what it's like to be in love. I have to go and find him...**

Wally sat down against a rock, now sad, lonely, and cold.** Why did I do that to Brendan? He was already hurt from that memory of May; I didn't need to do that. I feel so dumb, just his memory of May made me feel something, and my curiosity got me. I only wanted to know what it was like to kiss someone. Argh, I can't go back. Brendan must hate me. **A tear fell down Wally's cheek with that thought and he started crying.

Almost a half an hour had passed since Wally left Brendan and walked off into the woods. Brendan's mind was swimming in what-if thoughts, as panic slowly began in creep in with all of the other feelings he had felt within the past hour. "Wally! Where are you?" Brendan yelled into the distance, stumbling over a fallen log. "Wally, please come out, I didn't mean it! Wally!" Brendan crossed a small stream and walked through a small patch of flowers blooming in the moonlight. Stopping to listen, Brendan heard faint crying to his left, in what seemed to be a small grassy clearing. In the clearing there was a large smooth rock, and behind it Brendan found Wally, sitting and crying. Brendan sat down next to Wally, and put his arm around the boy. "Wally..."

Wally took his head out of his arms and looked at Brendan; his cheeks were bright red, with salty tears dripping on his shirt.

"Wally, I'm sorry." Brendan whispered, as he took Wally's head and kissed him passionately like he had kissed May.

"Brendan, I-..." Wally couldn't finish his apology because Brendan started to take his shirt off. "What are you doing Brendan?" Wally asked with a sniffle.

"Something," Brendan replied a slight bit of hesitation in his voice, as he looked down, feeling pressure building in his pants. Brendan pulled Wally close to him again, and kissed him, but with one hand reached down to Wally's pants, and before Wally could say anything he grabbed Wally's cock and started fondling it.

With this Wally pulled away from Brendan's kiss and looked down, at Brendan's hand in his pants, Brendan's pants, then up at Brendan, noticing a different look in his eyes. "Ahhh, Brendan, let me err..." Wally couldn't believe the feeling he had as his cock was awoken from its long sleep.

"Wally, give me your hand." Brendan said taking the boy's hand and shoving it down his own pants, letting Wally grab his hard throbbing cock. Brendan, still feeling Wally, stepped out of his pants, and pulled Wally's off, so the two stood now only in boxers.

Brendan moved into a kiss with Wally, adding his tongue to the mix, this caught Wally off balance and he fell onto the soft grass in the clearing. Brendan quickly got down on the ground with Wally, and crawled on top of him so Wally was laying on his back on the grass.

Wally could feel Brendan's erect cock poking him; his own cock was now hard and slightly wet from Brendan's work with it.

Brendan slowly got off of Wally with a quick kiss, and moved his head down to Wally's now tent-like boxers. With a smile, he pulled the boxers down to Wally's knees exposing the boy's hard cock and then started circling the head of it with his tongue.

Wally, let out a few moans, and with that Brendan took his cock and placed it in his mouth and started moving his head up and down along the cock, closing his teeth a bit to cause some friction. Wally didn't know what to do, never having even imagined this before, just laid on the ground letting out moans and squirming a little. After Brendan had quickened his pace, and started bobbing his head faster and faster, causing Wally to arch his back and buck his hips to meet Brendan.

"Brendan!..." Wally yelled, because the pressure in his cock had just become to much to bear, and just before he thought he would burst and let it all out, Brendan stopped. "Why did you stop?! Keep going Brendan... Please."

"Not yet Wally." Brendan said crawling back up beside Wally to kiss him, while Wally laid with the uncomfortable feeling of his 6 inch cock about to burst.

When Brendan was finished kissing Wally, he slowly moved back down the boy's body, placing a few nips, here and there that made Wally arch his back. When Brendan made a full trip back down to the boy's erect 6 incher, Brendan circled the tip of Wally's cock with his tongue, while feeling the boy's balls with his other hand, leaving one hand free to give his own cock a little pleasure, but not wanting to spoil it for Wally.

"Brendan!... I'm- I..." As Wally said that, Brendan took Wally's cock fully in his mouth and sucked, as Wally released. Brendan ate everything Wally gave up and savored its slightly salty taste. Wiping his chin of everything he hadn't caught in his mouth, Brendan gave Wally a moment to recover before he gave Wally two of his fingers with the command "suck."

Wally did as he was told and sucked on Brendan's two fingers while Brendan climbed out of the way and told Wally to roll over onto his stomach, which he did awaiting whatever Brendan was planning to do next. Brendan looked at the boy, small, skinny, not able to fathom what was about to become of him, he almost didn't feel up to causing the boy pain, but dismissed the thought by jerking his fingers out of Wally's mouth. "Are you ready Wally?"

"Ready for what?"

Without replying Brendan took a finger and shoved it between Wally's little pale cheeks.

"Brendan! What!?"

"Quiet. Be still."

Brendan let Wally get used to one finger for a moment before adding a second and causing the boy to wince in momentary pain.

"Ow, Brendaaaaan." Wally wimpered, his eyes getting a little watery.

"Wally, I said be quite, now since you are a new to this you are really tight, so this may be a little uncomfortable at first, but trust me it gets better."

To that Wally nodded, while Brendan moved his fingers in a scissor action, trying to loosen Wally up as much as he could before he made his move.**He is going to be so tight.** Brendan thought to himself smirking. **It is going to feel so good, he has had enough pleasure for one night... now it's my turn.** When he thought Wally was loose enough he reached over to his pack and pulled out a little bottle.

"What's that?" Wally asked looking over his shoulder.

"Just a little sumthin' sumthin' to help me along." Brendan replied squeezing a little of the clear liquid out of the bottle and rubbing his 9 inch cock until he began to feel the warming sensation he always waited for.

"What'll work better? What are we going to do?" Wally asked, walking over to the large smooth rock and leaning over it.

Brendan walked over to the rock, and stood behind Wally spreading the boy's pale cheeks and placing his tip so it just touched Wally's (arse).

"Brenda-ahhhhhow!..." Wally's voice faded off into a scream as Brendan drove his cock deep inside the boy, feeling the tightness and warmth he had so badly craved. Wally was holding onto the rock tight, gripping it with the pain of Brendan inside him. After a few moments of Brendan allowing Wally to get used to his massive member Brendan grunted and began to slowly thrust in and out of Wally.

"Brendan that hurts!" Wally cried tears streaming down his face, while Brendan picked up the pace.

"It'll be better Wally, you wait!" Brendan panted, starting to feel Wally relax, allowing him to drive deeper and faster, hitting the boy's prostate, making him moan now with pleasure.

"Brendan... more!... Faster please!" Wally shouted, startling Brendan with the boy's sudden change of attitude. Brendan obliged to the boy's request, as Wally started thrusting in rhythm to meet Brendan's thrusts.

"Wally I am going to fill you up!... Wall-..." Brendan's shouts were cut-off as he exploded in Wally, causing cum to drip all over the boy's backside as he pulled his satisfied member out of the boy, and licked up the leftovers.

Wally laid down on the grass pulling the exhausted Brendan down with him, "Thank you Brendan. I love you." The boy said kissing Brendan and laying his head down on Brendan's chest and closing his eyes falling asleep quickly after the evening's experiences.

"I love you to Wally." Brendan whispered in the boy's ear, kissing him on the head, and then laying his head down on the soft grass drifting into a deep sleep.

The two boys woke around noon the next day, sore from the night before, but ready to continue their adventure to Rustborough City, to meet Brendan's father.

"Morning Brendan." Wally said, picking his head up off of Brenda's chest and kissing him, causing him to wake up staring into the boy's eyes.

"Good morning." Brendan mumbled, kissing the boy back and sitting up. "We need to get our clothes back on, and start heading out of here." Brendan said, trying to be a bit responsible, because honestly he would never leave here if he didn't have to.

"Alright..." Wally muttered, stretching and walking over to his clothes pulling them on, sad that last night had to end so soon.

"You want some water Wally?" Brendan asked, already clothed and ready to go.

"Nah." Wally replied, walking over to Brendan taking his hand, and walking towards the trail to Rustborough that was now visible in the morning sun.

The two made it too Rustborough before 3 O'clock, walking to the small brick hotel where Brendan's father was staying.

"Hey boys!" Brendan's father said greeting the two. "I was a little worried when you didn't show up yesterday afternoon, but I figured Brendan wouldn't let anything bad happen to you, so I didn't need to come in after you." Brendan's father said winking at Wally and walking in another room and picking up the telephone to call Wally's parents to let them know he made it safely.

"Brendan?" Wally whispered looking at the older boy. "Can we train together always?"

"Yeah, yeah Wally I think we can." Brendan replied softly, kissing the boy...


End file.
